the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raymond the Bear
Raymond the Bear is the 17-year-old son of Tim and Arianna. He is a pothead stoner, who goes to Stoolbend High School, and is friends with Roberta Tubbs and Cleveland Junior. He talks with an American accent, as opposed to his parents' Italian accents. Raymond is friends with Roberta, Federline, and Oliver. He is also on and off frenemies with Junior and Ernie. Biography Raymond first appears in "Cleveland Moves In", where Arianna punished him for smoking and told Tim to help her tell him why it was wrong. Later, Arianna made Tim sit and have a talk with him about the dangers of drugs, but Raymond was too stoned out of his mind to understand anything he said. Once again, Raymond appeared, in the audience of Cleveland and Donna's wedding. In "From Bed to Worse", when he goes on his high school field trip to Washington D.C., which his parents chaperone. During this time, he displays an impressive knowledge of history, as he reminds Roberta of the many history-making things that have happened in Washington, D.C. hotels. Raymond also plays for his school's baseball team, although in "Field of Streams", he only joins the team under the condition that they not drug-test the players and thus find out about his pot use. In the same episode, he is revealed in passing to be a surprisingly excellent batter, as he went four for five in one game despite being stoned. However, in "Little Man on Campus", he is now revealed to be a relief pitcher. His high seems to be so severe, he is able to throw baseballs at speeds slower than physically possible. This causes the team to lose the championship. Nevertheless, his father enjoys that his son plays baseball, but Cleveland rarely puts him in, due to his almost permanent high. In "Brown History Month", Cleveland states that Tim's mother is a kangaroo while Tim's father is a bear, making Raymond 3/4 bear and 1/4 kangaroo. This was soon contradicted in "Mother-In-Law Fiasco", where Tim's parents both made physical appearances, and they were both portrayed as grizzly bears, looking just like himself, neither of which, fitting his description. In "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta?", Raymond is revealed to own an old driver's ed car. He also joins Cleveland and Federline in finding Roberta, who has unknowingly been taken by Diego to an illegal street race, and is even able to tell Cleveland where she is since he was so high. Raymond could be seen making out with a Goth girl at the Stoolbend Galleria in "Y Tu Junior Tambien". He is also seen as one of the many guests attending Choni's Super Bowl party in "There Goes El Neighborhood". Raymond also appears in "'Til Deaf", where he is the only one to notice Rallo disappears after the election. Personality Raymond is a closet pot smoker, sharing his father's trait of hiding his smoking. Because of his stoner status, he often drifts between being completely in touch with his surroundings to not knowing who or where he is. In "The One About Friends", Raymond's father believes that he is useful for doing chores around the house that he does not want to do. However, he can be helpful and charitable during the rare times he is completely sober. In "A Brown Thanksgiving", he happily helps out at the soup kitchen with his parents. Due to being stoned most of the time, Raymond has been shown to laugh at seemingly innocent and/or ordinary objects and occurrences that he may misconstrue as hilariously inappropriate. During his brief appearance in "Sex and the Biddy", he walks by Murray's retirement home, sees the population counter rise from 68 to 69, and bursts out laughing at it. Episode Appearances *Cleveland Moves In *Brawl in the Family *Birth of a Salesman *Good News Bear *The One About Friends *The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb (Cameo) *Ladies' Night (Mentioned) *From Bed to Worse *Field of Streams *A Brown Thanksgiving (Cameo) *Father Figured Out *A Cleveland Brown Christmas *The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool *Buried Pleasure *Crime Don't Pay *You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cleveland Live! *Harder, Better, Faster, Browner (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Junior's New Class *Little Man on Campus *I'm a Midnight Joker *How Cleveland Got His Groove Back (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin' *It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown *How Do You Solve a Problem Like Roberta? *Mother-In-Law Fiasco *Beer Walk! (Cameo) *Roberta's Got a Brand New Boy *Like a Boss (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Your Show of Shows (Mentioned) *This One Thought at Bible Camp *Sex and the Biddy (Cameo) *All You Can Eat *Y Tu Junior Tambien (Cameo) *There Goes El Neighborhood (Cameo) *Dirty Dancing 3 *Women in the Workplace *Das Shrimp Boot *'Til Deaf *Skip Day *Turkey Pot Die *Jesus Walks *A Walk Down Cleveland Lane (Indirectly Mentioned) *Menace II: Secret Society *Flush of Genius (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Theistic Environment *Here Comes the Bribe (Non-Speaking Cameo) *California Dreamin' (Cameo) *The Hangover: Part Tubbs *Wheel of Family! (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cleveland Moves Out Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Bear Family Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Smokers Category:Stupid Characters Category:Dating Category:Gingers Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Stoolbend High School Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Drug Addicts Category:Christians Category:Baseball Players